These Changing Things
by AlinaLotus
Summary: Hermione walks in on a scene that, quite possibly, changes her life forever.


_VERY graphic sexual content. Yuri and yaio. You have been warned! _

It wasn't exactly the sight she'd been expecting, but she was hardly disappointed. Ron, completely naked, lay on his back, head propped up his pillow, while Harry, equally as naked, was moving his mouth up and down on his cock. Hermione's eyes followed each movement Harry's lips made, marveling at just how lovely the image before her was. Her two best friends, fucking. Couldn't say she was surprised, there'd always been sexual tension between those two, but she wondered just how long this had been going on, just how much she'd missed.

"Merlin, Harry, that _tongue_..." Ron gasped, and Hermione bit her lip as her core began to throb. Harry reached up with his right hand and wrapped his index finger and thumb around the base of Ron's dick, now moving up (Hermione's hand moved, it seemed, of its own accord to the waistband of her jeans) and down in sync with his mouth. Ron gave a deep moan, and Hermione could only imagine how Harry's long, nimble fingers felt pressing around that thick cock.

She closed her eyes and slowly, quietly, she unbuttoned her pants and slid her hand down her knickers, her fingers brushing her dark curls, the wetness there oddly pleasing. When she opened her eyes again, Harry and Ron had switched positions so that now Harry was kneeling, Ron behind him, and Hermione could make out that Ron was gently, so gently, cupping Harry's balls while dragging his tongue along his dark-haired mate's perfectly muscled arse.

Hermione now began rubbing her clit, tilting her head back slightly as the sensation sent shocks from her pussy to practically every where else in her body. With her free hand, which had pushed itself up her shirt and under her bra, she massaged her breast, and she allowed a small sigh of pleasure to escape her lips. This, of course, went totally unnoticed by the boys before her. Ron had now moved to Harry's asshole, and was licking at it like it tasted like firewhiskey, or better.

She left her clit, entering herself with her middle finger, watching hungrily as sweat poured down Harry's face, as both he and Ron arched their backs in bliss. Suddenly, and very nearly giving her a stroke, there was somebody standing behind her, somebody stretching their arms around her.

She felt a cool hand sneaking its way down her underwear to join her own, felt soft hair brushing against her neck. It was Ginny, she could tell without turning around, and the fact that her best friend's little sister had added a finger to her pussy and placed her lips, full and so appetizing, against her neck, brought Hermione to herself, and she turned her head, staring up into Ginny's chocolate eyes. Ginny merely gave her a small smile and moved to kiss her on the mouth, and to Hermione's immense surprise, she'd never felt anything as wonderful.

She'd kissed boys before, and obviously she was completely attracted to them, as Harry and Ron going at it like a bunch of bloody rabbits has made her wetter than she had ever been, but Ginny was...different. She was silky and smelled like rain, and her eyes glowed with a certain...surety...that she'd never seen before.

Ginny removed her hand from Hermione's knickers, gesturing for her to follow her. Within seconds, it seemed, they were in Ginny's room, the door locked, and huddled onto the bed, kissing like mad. Hermione thought that it _was _just that, mad, but at that point, she was on fire, and somehow the thought that Harry and Ron were doing what she and Ginny were made the whole experience more satisfying.

"Do you like to watch Ron eating out Harry's ass?" Ginny whispered, pulling Hermione's pants and knickers off in one swift motion.

Hermione nodded, and Ginny smirked. "Do you want that, Hermione? Do you want me to lick your ass?"

To her own surprise, Hermione nodded again, this time vigorously, and Ginny pushed her onto the bed, so that she was down on her hands and knees, completely naked, completely vulnerable. Ginny ran her palms across Hermione's ass, down the backs of her thighs, and up again.

"You're positively sinful, Hermione." Ginny said, her voice deliciously smooth, like crushed velvet, like dark, liquid chocolate.

"I doubt that, somehow..." Hermione said, though Ginny heard a remnant of a grin in her voice.

"Don't." Ginny said, bending down so she, as well, was on her knees. She reached forward, and ran her palm over Hermione's heated, wet mound. Hermione jumped a bit at the sensation, then moaned quietly, biting her lip. "Oh no, darling. If you want me to continue ithis/i," Ginny stroked Hermione's pussy again, "then you mustn't keep quiet. I want to hear you scream, I want to hear you _cum_."

And suddenly there was something warm and wet on her, in that restricted, taboo place that she'd never even touched herself. Ginny's tongue was soft, was heavenly, and Hermione couldn't help but moan loudly and grasp Ginny's scarlet sheets until her hands were curled into tight fists.

"That's it," Ginny said, as she paused to take a breath, "tell me how it feels."

"Foreign..." Hermione said, but that somehow wasn't the right word.

"Foreign is good, love. It's new territory, it's slightly impermissible, don't you think?"

And then Ginny was on her back, pulling Hermione's hips to her, and she was licking at her cunt, sucking at it as though it were a fountain of the most wonderfully aged wine, and Hermione's head, once so grounded, was lost in a fog of gratification. It only took a moment for Ginny's very obviously skilled tongue to bring her over the edge of orgasmic bliss.

Once her heart had settled to a rational pace again, and her breathing slowed to a somewhat normal rate, Hermione looked up at Ginny, who was sitting cross-legged beside her.

"Ginny..." She began, unsure of what to say.

Ginny had opened a new door for her tonight. She never knew that pleasure existed like that, and she began to understand what Harry and Ron saw in each other. Men knew what men liked, and it only made sense that sex between two men would be delightful. So, then, it followed through that sex between two women would be just as, if not more, amazing.

"I've wanted you for a long time, Hermione. For now, why don't we just agree that any time either of us needs-" there was a loud scream, followed by a sharp bang on the wall, that Hermione was sure was made by Ron's headboard, Ginny laughed, rolling her eyes, "well, _that,_ that we'll be the first either of us comes to. I don't expect you to not want to try out other girls, and if you like, I can even recommend a few...but I'll still want you."

Hermione shook her head. "That was a new step for me, I think. And...well, I think that you're the one I want to continue taking those kind of steps with."

It felt right, lying with her back against Ginny's warm front, and as she drifted off into unconsciousness, Hermione could still smell the arousal that Ginny had instilled.


End file.
